Sailor Mothers
by LeoRat
Summary: Princess Lady Serenity and Diana went to the past to save 'everyone' before someone killed them. They were in the 1970s. New Adventures. New Powers. New Friends. And New Sailor Soldiers.
1. Chapter One

"_Sailor Mothers"_

Pen Name: LeoRat

Written Date: July 10, 2006

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation: English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

**Chapter One: Fade Away**

_Ping…ping…ping…_The small alarm rang three times in every 25 seconds. _Ping… ping…ping… _It rang again. _Ping…ping…pi- _It stopped ringing and it was pressed by a sleepy teenage girl with two long pink hairs with two buns on it. She blinked a few times and yawned widely. She rubbed her hands onto her eyes to make her awake. She looked around in her huge bedroom. There were many books on the huge bookshelf, a huge closet door with full of clothes such as normal clothes, royal dresses, and a lot of jewelries in the jewelry set on her golden desk, and three huge oval mirrors. A teenage girl turned to look the window. There were three enormous clear crystals united on each other. They were next to the sun. Its sunlight hit them and made them brighter and sparkly. A teenage girl sighed a little and turned to look to the small alarm and it said 8:06 AM. She mumbled some and yawned again. She heard from someone called her out of her door.

"Serenity, are you awake?" asked female figure. A teenage girl was called Serenity was as known as Princess Lady Serenity, the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, the capital of Japan. She was no longer Small Lady anymore. She was now a beautiful lady that she wished when she was little just likes her mother.

"Yes, Neko, I woke up now." said Lady Serenity. Neko Taiyono was Lady Serenity's maid and had known her since we met each other when we were young children. She and Lady Serenity were later best friends. Lady Serenity jumped out of her bed and walked toward the closet door while Neko entered into her bedroom. She sat on Serenity's bed and began talking about something.

"Guess what? I overheard from your mother and Sailor Pluto discussed about you this early morning." said Neko while Lady Serenity changed from her pink pajama to pink royal dress in her closet door. She heard what said about her. She got her eyes widen and couldn't believe what she said. Her head poked out of her closet door and asked Neko about it.

"What they want to do with me?" asked Serenity and she continued changing.

"About traveling to the past. To see your parents' past selves for… their wedding event." answered Neko.

"What! They let me go see my mama and my papa getting married!" yelled Serenity with full of exciting.

"Yup! I think you better go down the breakfast and see your mother. Don't tell her about what I overheard her for you." said Neko. She always trusted in her. Lady Serenity finished changing and entered out of her closet door. She wore a same pink royal dress that she wore when she was child but different size. She sighed heavily and prayed herself.

"Oh I can't wait to see Usagi and Mamo-chan! I bet they would surprise if they see me as a real lady." said Lady Serenity. Neko smiled gently and she agreed with her.

Good thing was both Lady Serenity and Neko were almost immortal in Thirty-two centuries. They were very blessed except Lady Serenity was twice-blessed and gave them immortal by Neo-Queen Serenity. Not only two but all people who lived on the planet called the earth. They were immortal and became ageless. They were happy and had peace for many centuries. They always thanked to Neo-Queen Serenity because she saved them from the dark forces many times. Not herself, but her guardians who also were alongside with her and protect the earth for goodness. They called Sailor Soldiers. The Sailor Soldiers, Neo-Queen Serenity, and King Endymion always protected their peoples, this solar system, and even this galaxy from dark forces. Of course the other Sailor Soldiers from all the way through this solar system and galaxy vowed to Neo-Queen Serenity to protect them as well. So, everything was in peace for many centuries since. That day, Lady Serenity received news from her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity to send her back to the past.

Neo-Queen Serenity said gently, "Princess Lady Serenity, I have news for you. Your father and I think you may be like to go back to the past for a while."

"Really? Can I? Wait, why should I go?" asked Lady Serenity. She looked at her mother and father sat on the throne chairs which were made by crystal while she's standing there in front of them with her maid and best friend, Neko. Neo-Queen Serenity began giggling and nodding.

She said, "Yes, You can go to see…. my past self and your father's past self getting married. We want you to be my past self's maid of honor."

"Am I maid of honor? Yes! I wanna go! When do I go? Oh, I miss your past self, mother. Of course, I love picking on your past self." said Lady Serenity and remembered how much she loved her mother and her past self. Both of them were same.

"Hey! You will hurt my past self's feelings." pouted Neo-Queen Serenity but she and Lady Serenity began laughing. King Endymion smiled at them and began telling at her daughter.

King Endymion said kindly, "Serenity, I think you can go now if you want to."

"Oh, and one thing, please take Diana with you as well." said Neo-Queen Serenity. All of three and Neko turned to look at a gray cat came in. A gray cat named Diana looked at them and bowed down politely as always.

"I am here, your majesties. I am ready for going with Princess Lady Serenity." said Diana in polite. Diana was the daughter of Luna and Artemis. They were Neo-Queen Serenity's guardian cats. Diana was Lady Serenity's new guardian cat. She was no longer kitten. She's now gray cat. Diana walked toward Lady Serenity and looked up at her.

"Are you ready for being a maid of honor, Your Royal Highness?" asked Diana in polite. Lady Serenity looked down at her and shook her head at her.

"I am not ready yet. I have to pack now!" said Lady Serenity and turned to walk to doorway with her maid, Neko but someone opened the door. It was Sailor Pluto. She stood there and she seemed she's worried or something.

"Puu! What brings you?" asked Lady Serenity.

"Forget wedding event! I have a bad news!" said Sailor Pluto. She walked quickly on the way to Neo-Queen Serenity. She kneeled down and looked up at her, "Something's wrong in the past!"

Neo-Queen Serenity said in worried, "What? In the past? Tell me what happen!"

"Someone broke the Time Gate, opened the time wrap, and went there back to the past after I left this morning."

"Oh no. Why someone's going to the past? What does he or she or whatever wants?"

"…."

"Tell me, please! Sailor Pluto! You are supposed to tell me what happen!"

"To kill your parents' past selves. Also our parents' past selves too."

"What? Why kill our parents? What you mean that?"

Sailor Pluto looked up at Neo-Queen Serenity and sighed heavily. She raised her time staff and pointed to King Endymion. She had something to say before King Endymion surprised that she pointed to.

"Look at him. Someone killed His Majesty's parents' past selves. They were killed before they gave birth to him…" whispered Sailor Pluto without she looked at him, "That means His Majesty doesn't exist in this world." She then looked down and got upset. Everyone except Sailor Pluto shocked and looked at King Endymion. King Endymion shocked and heard what she said. He looked at his hands. They began fading away. He turned to look at his wife. Neo-Queen Serenity gasped loudly and shook her head.

Neo-Queen Serenity yelled, "Oh no! Mamo-chan!"

"Usako! I love y…" yelled King Endymion as he began fading away before he said. Neo-Queen Serenity ran to him and hugged him before he faded away. It's too late she missed grabbing him before he faded away. He faded away…forever. Neo-Queen Serenity gazed at him and saw what happened. She got shocked and turned to look at Lady Serenity. Lady Serenity stood there and in front of her. She froze herself and didn't know what she is doing. She was shocked and began crying because her father faded away before her eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity stared at her and knew her daughter would become no longer exist in the world because her father was not there. She shook her head and summoned her Silver Crystal back to her.

Neo-Queen Serenity yelled loudly, "Silver Crystal! I summon you to be here and give power to protect my daughter! In the name of Original Silver Millennium and Second Silver Millennium, I summon you!" She called her Silver Crystal so it appeared in front of her and glowed itself brightly. It gave powers to stop Lady Serenity before she was fading away just like his father. It granted to do for her mistress, Neo-Queen Serenity. Lady Serenity looked up at Silver Crystal glowed brightly and she closed her eyes for a few minutes. She expected she didn't want to disappear forever. Then she opened her eyes slowly and blinked. She sighed a bit and smiled gently at her mother for saving her. Neo-Queen Serenity saw her Silver Crystal did to her daughter and relieved. She smiled gently and turned to look at Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto began upsetting and looked up at her slowly. She turned to look at Lady Serenity and had something to tell her. She smiled gently.

"Lady Serenity, this time is now. This is your story. You will have journey to travel to the past… where Her Majesty's parents' past selves lived in. You will be in 1970s. You must save them or we wouldn't exist. Please be careful and don't mess up with the past, ok?" whispered Sailor Pluto as she began fading away. She threw her one of three time keys over to Lady Serenity. She caught it and looked at her. She was crying while she heard what Sailor Pluto said. Sailor Pluto faded away. Lady Serenity looked up at her mother. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled sadly and nodded slowly.

"You heard what she said. It's your story. I give you a power. You will be… next Sailor Moon. Oh I think I will give you another powers. You may need some help." said Neo-Queen Serenity. She sighed slightly as she smiled. She pointed to the door as she looked at her daughter.

"Go! Go back to past! Save everyone!"

"Mama…" whispered Lady Serenity as she began crying because she didn't know what she doing but to save her parents' parents' past selves. She nodded at her and ran away. Diana followed her too. She saw a whole what happened and wondered what happened to her parents too. Neko looked at them running away and turned to look at Neo-Queen Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled gently.

"Neko, you will be fine. I am sure she will save us."

"Yes, I hope so."

In the Solitude Place, Lady Serenity and Diana walked to the Time Gate. She sniffed and shook her head. She didn't know why someone wants to do with her parents. Lady Serenity and Diana looked at the broken Time Gate that Sailor Pluto mentioned. Diana turned to look at Lady Serenity and told her.

"Lady Serenity…you know what you do?" whispered Diana.

"Yes, Diana. To save everyone and transform into Sailor Moon."

"Yes, that's right. Are you ready for going back to past?"

"I'm ready! Here we go!"

Lady Serenity and Diana stepped into the Time Gate and sent them back to the past… to the 1970s. They were on journey to 1970s for their third adventure. Their story is unfold…


	2. Chapter Two

"_Sailor Mothers"_

Pen Name: LeoRat

Written Date: July 12, 2006

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation: English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

**Chapter Two: Same Old Habits**

Lady Serenity whispered, "Where do I sleep? Since we are in the 1976, I don't know anyone including Usagi's parents, Mamo-chan's parents, and others."

"I am sure there is a way we can sleep is…," said Diana as she tried to think.

"I have an idea!" said Lady Serenity, as she had a great idea for them.

"What is it?"

"Since mama gave me some powers so we can use them for living."

"Great idea! What should we do with them?"

"I will grant powers for a lot moneys so we will live in the penthouse for a while. I love my mama!"

"Some rich spoiled brats..." whsipered Diana. She couldn't believe what she heard. She blinked once and realized something's missing.

"Ah! I forget! Lady Serenity, I suggest you to go to Azabu Juuban High School insteading of going to Hikawa Shrine. I think your grandparents went there. Why not you disgust as a student and spy on them and make sure they are okay." suggested Diana.

"Good idea! We better go to Azabu Juuban High School and do fill out resignation for transfer student." said Lady Serenity.

Lady Serenity and Diana walked on way to Azabu Juuban High School. She knew where it was because everything in Tokyo was almost same but there were no advance technologies because they didn't exist yet. She looked up at Azabu Juuban High School and it was still there in front of her.

_'I can't wait to see my grandparents' past selves. I wonder what they look like.' _Lady Serenity thought.

Lady Serenity entered into the school herself since Diana was a pet so the pets weren't allow in local public schools as same as in the future. Therefore, Diana sat down and waited for her mistress returned after school. Lady Serenity was in the hallway and looked around students. Lady Serenity was looking for main office while she walked in the hallway. She noticed there were many students wore high school uniform. For girls, they wore a long brown uniform. They were not same as in the future. It seemed it had some strict rules in the past. For boys, they had same uniform in the future but they were brown. Lady Serenity asked one of students where the main office was. After questioning, she walked left in the other hallway and found a main office there. She went into the main office and looked at an elder woman with big glasses. She looked up at a strange girl in the main office.

"Oh hello, how may I help you?" said an elder woman with friendly.

"Yes, I am new student. I am transferring from another school in different city called Kyoto."

"Welcome to Azabu Juuban High School. Can you tell me your full name, please?"

"My name is Ser…," said Lady Serenity as she stopped talking. She realized she could not give her real name. She had something to find for her new name in order to safe in the 1976, "…Hina. It's Hina Kusaka." She smiled gently.

It was noticeable that both Japanese kanji characters of "Hi" in her first name and "Kusa" in her family name meant the sun, contrasting with that of "Tsuki", which meant the moon, in Usagi's family name, whereas that of "Chi" in Mamoru's family name meant the earth. Hina had good skills in finding a way to cover herself. She's taught by Ami, who was Sailor Mecrury.

"Hina Kusaka, huh? What a nice name!" said an elder woman as she gave her a schedule, "Here's your schedule. I will say again. Welcome to Azabu Juuban High School."

"Thank you." said Lady Serenity as she was now Hina Kusaka for this time.

In the hallway, she was walking while she found out which course she will be in for her first period. It said first period was English. She stopped walking and began growling. She certainly hated her class. English class was her least class in her life!

Finally, Hina found English class and looked up at the number 224 on top of door. She sighed slightly and knocked on the door a few times. Someone opened the door and looked at Hina. She was confuse and asked her.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi, I am transfer student. You must be…" Hina read and found teacher's name on her schedule, "…Naoko Takeuchi."

Naoko said friendly, "Yes, I am Miss Naoko Takeuchi. Come in." She let Hina in her class. She's very friendly teacher she had met ever in the past. Hina walked into her class and looked at students there sitting in front of her. Hina was nervous because she did not know anyone in her class. Miss Takeuchi smiled, nodding at her and looked at her students. She had an announcement.

"Everyone, this is new student. Tell us what your name is and where are you from. Also, we like to know what you do for your life."

"Good morning. My name is Hina Kusaka. I am from Kyoto. I am transferring here because my parents are world-trading businesspersons so they are out now. I guess I live in the penthouse by myself. I love making friends, eating sweet foods, and taking nap."

"Ok, Hina. Let's see which empty seat is." Miss Naoko was looking for an empty seat for her and Hina was looking around students at same time. She tried to figure out which students who she knew and met before in the future. Hina, Miss Naoko, and the students heard a huge scream in the distant hallway. Hina blinked twice and looked at Miss Naoko. Miss Naoko shook her head and groaned slightly.

Miss Naoko groaned "Oh no, not again!"

The door opened quickly and there were two girls panting. They walked into their class slowly. Their heads hung down while they were walking. Then their head rose up and looked at their teacher, Miss Naoko. One of girls had something to tell.

A blue haired girl whispered, "Miss Naoko, we are so sorry about late."

Another girl with brown hair whispered, "Ditto." Miss Naoko shook her head and groaned slightly. She sighed heavily and told them something.

Miss Naoko said seriously, "Ikuko and Haruna, I am very disappointed in you two. You always get late in. There is no excuse for you two so go out and wait until the class's done. We will discuss with you, ok?"

Both said, "Yes, madam." They walked out of their class slowly and waited outside. Miss Naoko shook her head again. Hina stood there and looked at them. She was amazed. She could not believe she saw that Ikuko was her own grandma and Haruna was her mother's Juuban Junior High School teacher. Anyway, Miss Naoko told Hina to take an empty seat in between two girls. Hina nodded at her and walked to empty seat. She sat down and looked up at Miss Naoko. She smiled happily and noddded herself. She had some lessons for her students including Hina. The thirty minutes later, Hina began hungrying. She realized she did not eat the breakfast back to home in Thirty-two centuries. She decided to lie to her teacher, Miss Naoko for going to girl's room so she let her go. She walked to the door and began listening to mumble of two girls in the hallway. She opened the door and looked at two girls sat on the food and had foods with them.

"…don't you think our teacher is so meanie, do you?" said Haruna.

"Oh yeah, she is! So are you!" said Ikuko.

"Me? No! I told you one day I will be friendly and best teacher!" said Haruna. She believed she was friendly and best teacher in her own thinking. In fact, in the future, she was sometimes strict and lazy to teach.

Haruna and Ikuko blinked once and looked up at Hina. She smiled at them and waved at them.

"Hiya."

"Hi. Hey, you are that new girl in our class, right?" said Ikuko.

"Yes, I am. My name is Hina Kusaka. You are?" said Hina. She couldn't believe she was talking to her own grandma!

"Oh I am Ikuko Nozomi. This is my friend, Haruna Sakurada." said Ikuko.

Haruna said, "Hi Hina!" as she waved at her. She noticed at her staring at her and Ikuko's lunchbox. She giggled some.

"Wanna some? Come and join us." said Haruna. Hina was surprised to hear and happily joined with them. Ikuko smiled gently while she's looking at her join her.

"Say, Hina, since you are transfering here so tell us. Are there a lot of hot guys in your hometown, Kyoto?" said Haruna. She never stopping talking about hot guys. _'Wow, this is unbelievable! This Haruna is keeping talking about guys in the future! Too bad, she's still single for her life. Oh well...' _Hina thought and then she giggled some.

"Oh yeah! There are a lot of hot boys. They are not my type. I already have someone in my mind." said Hina as she smiled. _'Helios... Where are you? It's been years since I met you last time... I am a lady now. I have been waiting for you since...', _she thought, _'I want to see you so bad! God, my heart aches because of you... HELIOS!' _She's thinking about Helios and was awake by Ikuko.

"Hina? Hina! Hello!" said Ikuko as she tried to wake Hina up from deep thinking. Hina blinked a few times and looked at Ikuko.

"Are you ok? Are you thinking about someone? Come on. Please cheer up!" said Ikuko, then she smiled happily.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever! Are you eating this? Can I have some, Ikuko?" said Haruna as she talked with full of disgust foods. Ikuko gazed at her and shook her head. She couldn't believe her friend Haruna was very careless. She then looked at Hina and asked something for her.

"Hey! What are you doing after school?"

"After school? I don't think of this yet. Just me and Diana."

"Who's Diana?"

"Oh, Diana is my cat."

"Really? So do I have a cat. His name is Sol. I found him last month and took him to home with me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So, since you don't know what you do this after school, I ask you. Do you want to go to Game Center Crown? There are a lot of arcades inside there." asked Ikuko. Hina was shocked to hear and looked at her. _'What? So, Game Center Crown is still there? Oh right, there are some technologies still exist here since then.' _she thought.

"Oh thank you. I like to join you and spend time." said Hina. She was happy that she could spend times with her grandma.

"I will join too! Can I? Can I? Can I?" said Haruna as she begged her for let her join her and Hina. Ikuko sighed a bit and nodded once. Haruna was happy and finally joined her and Hina. Three girls heard an ahem from somewhere. They turned to look up at their teacher, Miss Naoko. She seemed she's very disappointed in them again.

"Ahem! Ok you two are detention for eating lunch this morning and Hina, you are also detention for ditching me and joining them! Do we clear?" scolded Miss Naoko as she tipped her heel on the floor. The three girls dropped their heads down and groaned.

The three girls said, "Yes, madam."

It's 3:15 P.M., finally their detentions were over. The three girls came out of school. Hina looked at her cat and she slept there next to bushes. She smiled gently and petted her gently.

"Diana, woke up. Diana?" whispered Hina. Diana woke up and yawned some. She looked up at her mistress and then two girls beside her. She realized she couldn't talk in front of two girls. She just meowed.

"Wow! Diana is so cute!" said Ikuko. Hina smiled and nodded.

"Diana, this is Ikuko and this is Haruna." said Hina. Diana looked up at her and meowed.

"Oh jeez, Hina, your cat can't understand you. It's a cat!" said Haruna.

"But she understands! Look at her. She just meowed. That means she understands!" pointed out Ikuko but Haruna didn't listen to her. Of course, she was still careless. Hina shook her head as she sighed heavily.

Hina, Diana, Ikuko, and Haruna walked on the sidewalk to Game Center Crown. They entered into there. Hina's eyes got widen and looked around. Everything in Game Center Crown was too different. There were many old aracdes. Yes, they were really old ones because they were in 1976! Hina looked at an owner of this Game Center Crown. It was a man. Ikuko and Haruna walked over to him and greeted him. Hina held Diana in her arms and looked at them talking to the owner. They decided to join them. Ikuko turned to look and waved her to join her and the owner.

"Hina! Come. I want you meet this owner. His name is Yasashiku Furuhata. He's very friendly and gentleman." said Ikuko. Hina stared at him while Ikuko was introcuting her to him. She looked up and down at him. She couldn't believe what she saw. This Yasashiku Furuhata was hunky and hot. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like his son- Motoki Furuhata. _'Oh my god! This is Motoki's father! Wow he's hotter and cuter than him! Too bad he will be married and have two children in the future.' _thought Hina. She blinked twice and bowed down at him.

"Good afternoon, Sir Furuhata." greeted Hina.

"This is Hina Kusaka. This is our new friend and transfer student from Kyoto." explained Ikuko.

"She's very nice girl." said Haruna and she smiled happily.

Yasashiku greeted warmly, "Hello Lady Hina. Welcome to Game Center Crown."

"Thank you, Sir Furuhata." said Hina.

"Ho, ho, ho! Call me Yasa. I hate formaling. It makes me old." laughed Yasa. In fact, he's very young. He's about 30s and available!

"Ok then Yasa!" said Hina as she smiled happily. Hina, Yasa, Ikuko, and Haruna chatted about anything for a long day. Diana sat there and listened to them. She could be patience as well as she could handle it.

"Oh no! Look at time. It's 6:15 P.M.! I missed my dinner! I must go!" said Ikuko as she got up.

"Ahhh! DITTOOOO! My mama's killing me for missing my dinner too!" yelled Haruna as she got up and joined Ikuko. Haruna and Ikuko looked at Hina and asked her what she doing.

"Oh it's fine. I just eat myself. I'm used to it. My parents always are out for business days." explained Hina but she surely lied, though. Haruna, Ikuko, and Yasa nodded in understanding her.

"Oh I am sorry. Oh, hey! Why not you join me? My mama is so friendly to you and feeding you very well. Don't you think, Haruna?" said Ikuko.

"Yeah! Her cookings are very awesome! You should join her!" said Haruna as she encouraged Hina to join Ikuko.

"Um ok. I will join. Thanks, Ikuko!" said Hina and she nodded. She had no choice but joined her for a dinner meal.

"Ho ho ho! Gerat idea! Have a good night, ladies!" said Yasa as he waved at the girls left Game Center Crown.

The girls waved at him back as they left.

In Ikuko's house, Hina stared at all the foods and that made her strave. Ikuko noticed at Hina staring at food and giggled some.

"Hina? Go ahead eating." said Ikuko.

Hina looked at Ikuko and nodded. She began eating some foods in her mouth. She got her eyes widen and eating food so fast. Surely she was very hungry! Ikuko was shocked and laughed herself. She was happy that she loved her mama's cooking. She noticed at Diana eating so fast as well.

"Wow, you are very hungry." said Ikuko. She realized something's missing. She got up and went to kitchen. Diana looked up at Ikuko walking into the kitchen. She turned to look at Hina.

"Lady Sere-"

"Ah, just call me Hina Kusaka, remember?"

"Oh right. I forget. Hina, your grandmother is very friendly and kind. She's same person as our grandmother in the future. I wonder how she meets Kenji." said Diana. Hina wondered about it too. A scream came from the kitchen. Hina and Diana shocked to hear.

"Ikuko! Ikuko! Ikuko!" yelled Hina as she got up. She began running into the kitchen. Diana followed her. They saw Ikuko lying there and unconscious. She was next to a man. A man wore black knight and black mask with on his face. There was a black updown cresenct on his forehead. Hina realized that symbol. It was Black Moon. A man turned to look at her and rised his sword in the air. He was ready for a battle with Hina.

"Hey you! How dare you attack this Ikuko!" yelled Hina, "Moon Cri--" She gasped, watching at Ikuko began awaking and groaning softly. She didn't know what she doing but she couldn't transform into a Sailor Soldier in front of Ikuko. She turned to look at a mysterious knight and he summoned a monster to attack her.

A mysterious knight shouted out, "I summon you, Ryu!" as he rose his sword in the air and it glowed. It summoned a dragon came out of his sword. A dragon grew bigger and bigger into a normal size. It's silver dragon with two silver horns on his head. It's looking at Hina and growled. A mysterious knight laughed some and said to Hina.

"Here's your present, Princess Lady Serenity!" said a knight as he began vanishing in a thick air. Hina stared up at a silver dragon and then looked at Ikuko began conscious. Ikuko opened her eyes and groaned slightly. She got up and looked around in the kitchen. She noticed at Hina stood there in front of silver dragon.

"Uhh! Hina! Get out! GO!" shouted Ikuko as she forced her to go away from a silver dragon. Hina looked at Ikuko and shook her head.

"I can't! Not without you!"

"No worry! I will be all right. Trust me!"

A figure voice came from nowhere in the kitchen.

"Ikuko! Forget her! Transform! I will take care of Hina!" yelled a figure. Hina and Diana were shocked to hear what a figure said and turned to look at an orange cat stood on the counter. He seemed he's worried and looked at them.

"No time for explaining! Get yourself out! I am sure Ikuko can handle that dragon." said an orange cat. Diana gazed at him. She began believing in him. She admitted to tell him. _'What! A cat talks! Ikuko is a Sailor Soldier! That can't be...' _Diana thought, _'I have no choice but ask Serenity for helping her fighting a dragon!' _

"No needed. Lady Serenity! Transform and go help Ikuko!" shouted Diana. An orange cat and Ikuko shocked and looked at Diana. They couldn't believe she could talk as well as an orange cat. Ikuko stared at Hina and heard what Diana said about transformtion. Hina walked over to Ikuko and stood by alongside with Ikuko. She looked at Ikuko and smiled.

"Ikuko? Are you ready for transforming?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's transform! Moon Crisis..." shouted Hina.

"Yes! Moon Prism..." shouted Ikuko.

"...MAKE UP!" shouted both. They were ready for transforming into Sailor Soldiers. Before their transformions were complete, Hina rose a pink transformion boorch in the air. She summoned it for transforming her into Sailor Moon. Her pink boorch glowed brightly and grant her power to allow her transform so she transfromed into Super Sailor Moon instead of Super Sailor Chibi Moon. She's no longer small and received "Chibi Moon" as her title. Since she was now a lady and she would received "Moon" as her new title for from now. She wore same Sailor Soldier uniform when she was Sailor Chibi Moon. They were same but different size as well. And Ikuko, surprisely, could transformed into a Sailor Soldier. Wait a second. Did she call, "Moon Prism", didn't she? That's impossible! That's too conquestion for Ikuko and an orange cat. Very mysterious. Anyway, Ikuko summoned to transform her into Sailor Moon. Her Soldier uniform was same when Usagi Tsukino transformed first time before in the future but execpt hairstyle. She's an oringial Sailor Moon with two buns on her hair but without two long hair. Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon were ready for fighting a dragon. Super Sailor Moon asked Sailor Moon if she knew how to fight.

Sailor Moon said, "Of course! I can fight."

"Good. Let's fight together!"

A silver dragon flew out of Ikuko's house and around in the sky. Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon followed it and looked up at it. They nodded at each other. Sailor Moon took her tiara from her forehead on and threw it like a frisbee to a silver dragon. It flew toward to its head and hit on its right eye. It was very pain for a silver dragon. In fact, Sailor Moon had no choice for destorying it but just hurting it. A silver dragon roared and stopped flying. It stuggled flying without pain of its eye. Sailor Moon turned to look at Super Sailor Moon and nodded at her. Super Sailor Moon nodded back and looked up at a silver dragon. She summoned to take her weapon back to her hand in the air. A weapon glowed brightly and appeared on her hand. It was Kaleido Moon Scope. Super Sailor Moon held it in the air and it was toward a silver dragon. She's ready for destorying it.

Super Sailor Moon shouted out, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She used this attack to finish off a silver dragon. A silver dragon got eyes widen and roared painfully. It vanished into a black smoke and it faded out. Super Sailor Moon was happy that she defeated it for her first battle as Super Sailor Moon. Diana smiled happily. Sailor Moon and an orange cat gazed at them and couldn't believe what they saw a whole happen. She asked her something.

"Super Sailor Moon... Hina... What th-." said Sailor Moon. Super Sailor Moon turned to look at her and smiled gently.

"Ikuko, I can't believe you. I mean you can transform into a Sailor Soldier. It's very strange. I mean all the Sailor Soldiers are not awake yet but you do." said Super Sailor Moon. It's another lying. An orange cat walked toward Super Sailor Moon and Diana.

"Let me explain. My name is Sol. I've awaken since something's wrong in this Tokyo. I was looking for people to become a Sailor Soldier. I know this is not right time yet but I had to. I sensed Ikuko that she had strange aura inside her. I found her and gave her a transformion boorch to transform into Sailor Moon and protect this Tokyo for a while. Super Sailor Moon? I can take a hint. Are you from the future? Are the true Sailor Soldiers have awaken in the future?"

"Yes, I come here from the future to seek a mysterious knight tried to kill people who he hated mostly and if he did, my future would no longer exist. I have to stop him. Also the true Sailor Soldiers have been awaken from their sleeping time."

"I see. I am sorry I had hard time to find the girls who become Sailor Soldiers. I only found Ikuko. Will you help me find them and awake them?"

"Yes, I will help you. I must protect Ikuko and other. They are very important to me."

"Good! Let's go together!"

Super Sailor Moon and Diana agreed and helped to Sol and Sailor Moon to find other Sailor Soldiers.

_Amazing, that Super Sailor Moon met Sailor Moon who was Ikuko but why shouldn't she become Sailor Moon? I mean she's not Sailor Moon. It was Usagi Tuskino who should be Sailor Moon. Why Ikuko? Let's find out next chapter. _


	3. Chapter Three

"_Sailor Mothers"_

Pen Name: LeoRat

Written Date: October 10, 2006

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation: English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

**Chapter Three: Bad Attribute**

"Wow, I can't believe Hina is from the future. She came here to save me from that silver dragon and helped me to find another Sailor Soldiers. Is Hina a true Sailor Moon? Unlike me?" Ikuko asked.

Ikuko sat on her bed in her bedroom in the attic with her guardian cat, Sol. Sol gazed up at Ikuko as he listened what she said about Hina was true Sailor Moon. He sighed a bit and had something to tell her.

"Ikuko... she may know something's wrong in her time. She decided to come here to check something if there is a trouble with present time. I will be happy if she helps me to find your guardians. We can fight alongside with a new leader, Super Sailor Moon." Sol explained.

Sol was an orange cat with dark orange strips on his back. He looked like mini-tiger with dark orange strips instead of black strips. He sat on Ikuko's bed and thought about Super Sailor Moon. He sighed a bit.

"Anyway, I better go to school today. I will catch her up."

"Wait, will you tell to Diana to meet me at Game Center Crown? I have something's important to tell."

"Sure! Bye!"

Ikuko stood up and grab her back bag and walked downstairs while Sol was watching at her.

**At a penthouse**

In the kitchen, Hina was eating breakfast while Diana walked in the hallway to kitchen and she jumped on the table. She sat down, looked up at her, and talked.

"I have been thinking why Ikuko is Sailor Moon? And how can Sol talk? I mean I remembered my mama told me about there is no Sailor Soldiers in the past not until she got awaken from their time capsular and awaken our Sailor Soldiers." Diana said.

Hina continued eating breakfast while she was listening to Diana. She blinked a few times and tried to think.

"Since Ikuko accepted her duty as Sailor Moon. She has to save everyone she loved mostly. No wonder my mama was inheriting from Ikuko's purity. Anyway, I must find another Sailor Soldiers and join us to fight with a mysterious knight...," Hina said as she realized something about him, "...wait, does he know me? I mean he called me Princess Lady Serenity. Is he coming from the future also?"

Hina and Diana gasped loudly. They remembered from Sailor Pluto said something.

**Start of Flashback**

_"Someone broke the Time Gate and already entered into." Sailor Pluto said to Neo-Queen Serenity. Princess Lady Serenity and Diana stared at her as they listened very carefully. Neo-Queen Serenity turned to them and nodded at them slowly. She tried to understand them without saying a word. Princess Lady Serenity and Diana gazed up at her and didn't understand not until…_

**End of Flashback**

Hina looked at Diana and said something.

"Sailor Pluto told us that someone broke the Time Gate and entered into was that mysterious knight?"

"Yes, I think so. He already knew about you, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion and Sailor Soldiers. He learned a lot about them including you and me. Do you think he has a prefect plan for killing your grandparents and others?"

"Yes. I must stop him before killing grandparents or no future."

"Who's become next Sailor Soldier? Have you found any aura around?"

"No. Let's go outside."

Hina and Diana stood up and walked out of the penthouse. They walked on way to high school. While they were walking, they tried to find out who the mysterious knight from the future where Crystal Tokyo arisen. A few minutes later, they noticed at Ikuko standing there and were waiting for them. Ikuko was waiting for her friends, Hina and Diana. She noticed them back and gave them a warm smile. She was happy to see her new friends who were from the future.

Ikuko greeted, "Hi Hina and Diana! Good Morning!"

"Good Morning, Ikuko" Hina said.

"How are you doing? I kind of still am shocked since you transformed in front of my eyes."

"So do I!"

"Oh Diana, Sol reminds me of you. Sol wants to talk to you something's important. You will meet him at Game Center Crown." Ikuko said to Diana. Diana looked up at her and nodded once. She turned to look at Hina.

"Hina and Ikuko, don't forget to look for Sailor Soldiers, ok?"

Both said, "Yes."

Ikuko and Hina began walking into the high school while Diana was walking on way to Game Center Crown to meet Sol. Ikuko and Hina were chatting about the girl stuffs.

Hina said, "Oh yeah. I agree with y-- oof!"

Hina bumped into a girl with brown hair. They got hurt and looked at each other. Hina bowed down at a girl with brown hair and apologized at her for not paying attention.

"I am sorry, miss. Are you ok?" Hina apologized. She noticed at a girl and she looked pissed off. She looked at Hina and she growled a bit. A girl had long brown hair just like Minako Aino's hairstyle, brown eyes, and pale skin. She seemed she was average.

"Watch out where you are! You geek!" a girl with brown hair yelled.

"Hey! I already said I am sorry! Why you called me geek?! This is totally rude!" Hina yelled back.

"Why you... Argh! No one mess up with famous teenagers like me!"

"What? Oh please! You are not famous! You are just mean girl who is not disrespect. Only famous people are respect and friendly. Unlike YOU!" Hina yelled. Everyone in school gasped loudly and mumbled loudly.

"Hina, It's enough. She's careless. Forget her!" Ikuko said as she helped her standing up.

Hina stood up and looked down at a girl with brown hair. She and Ikuko began walking away from her. A girl with brown hair was mad at Hina and didn't care her. She tried to stand up and walked away from her.

**In Hina's biology class**

Hina wondered who that mean girl was. She turned to look at Ikuko and asked her something.

"Ikuko, who is that mean girl? Why is she mean?"

"Her name is Saeko. She's the best swimmer in this school ever! She's bossy around. She doesn't like anyone stand in her way. Well yeah, she's very mean because she doesn't let anyone near her baby brother. He's eight years old. Still, Saeko defends him from people. She loves her baby brother mostly in the world." Ikuko explained to Hina about Saeko.

Hina nodded twice as she understood. She knew Saeko was surely mean girl but oddly, she seemed she had good heart for her. Hina and Ikuko heard a loudly giggle from the hallway. They turned to look at door and waited for someone came in. It was Saeko. Saeko was giggling while she was walking into the class. She stopped giggling and looked at Hina. She was still mad at her and ignored her. She walked on way near Hina's desk. While she was walking, she whispered softly at Hina.

"Loser." Saeko whispered to Hina.

Hina blinked and growled a little. She decided to ignore her also. She couldn't believe that Saeko called her stupid for her second time.

_No one insulted her in 32nd century because she was princess. All the people from entire world respected to White Moon Royal Family of Crystal Tokyo. About her first time when she was small, she was insulted by those cruel children in her school. They called her 'Fake princess' and 'No Birthmark' because she wouldn't become a lady and never received her birthmark on her forehead just like her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. They thought she was not Princess Small Lady Serenity but they knew she pretended to be like princess by her looks. Princess Small Lady Serenity tried to tell them the truth and they didn't deserve it and continued insulting her. So Princess Small Lady Serenity cried often and she knew she was no longer grown up becoming a lady just like her mother. But for long time in the future, she began growing up becoming a lady. She was now a lady. A kind lady. She was beautiful lady just like her mother. She was happy because no one insulted her. Not until... a mean girl named was Saeko who was from the past, insulted her for her second time._

While Ikuko and Hina were listening to their biology teacher and Ikuko tried to suspend on Hina.

_'Hmm... She must have something in her mind. I wonder who she is. Is Hina Kusaka her real name? I have to find out who she really is.' _thought Ikuko_, 'Oh, and why she said I am very important to her? What does it mean? I wonder...' _

She blinked and noticed at Hina turned to look at her and whispered at her.

"Ikuko? You said Saeko defends her baby brother all the time?" Hina asked. Ikuko nodded slowly.

Hina said, "So, why defend him? You may know her, don't you?"

"Yes, I know her since we met when we were children. I heard Saeko and her brother... lost their family in the water. Let me tell you a story. When Saeko was eight, her family took her and her baby brother to the beach and sold a boat for their vacation in one summer. Saeko was very nice and friendly child and played with her brother. Her brother was a baby in her time. One day, the storm was coming; Saeko's father struggled with driving. Her mother took her and her brother inside the deck and protected them. A lightning hit on the boat and made it broke half. Saeko's mother managed red to escape them to out of the deck and put them in the water. Good thing was Saeko knew how to swim because her mother took her to swimming lesson. Bad thing was Saeko's parents didn't know how to swim. That was bad. Saeko took her baby brother and put him on her bad. She began swimming away from a broken boat. They were in the middle of ocean. Saeko turned to look for her parents. She kept calling their parents. No one heard her. Saeko and baby brother were stuck in the ocean but not long time. A few hours later, the two police ships came to find them and bought back to land. Saeko cried and cried because her parents were drowning in the water. That's why she took swimming practice and became the best swimmer. Saeko raised her brother by herself. Well, they were adopted by the foster parents but she didn't need them, though. She did her best to protect her brother. Her baby brother is only family member Saeko has." Ikuko explained as she knew a lot about Saeko.

She looked at Hina and noticed at her. Hina began crying and didn't know why Saeko was very mean but she got true gold heart. Hina tried to peek on Saeko, writing on note. Saeko looked up at Hina and gave her an icy glare. Hina looked away from Saeko and wondered how she found a way to be a friend with Saeko.

The bell rang. The classes were over. Hina, Ikuko, Saeko, and the students got stand up and began leaving their class and going to home. While Ikuko was putting her books in her backpack, Hina looked for Saeko so she found her. Hina ran to her and said to her.

"Saeko, wait." Hina said.

"Huh? What now?" Saeko said in cold tone.

"Listen, you were right. I am sorry I didn't see you in your way. I am new student. Are you mad?"

"Well, I was. Look, I am sorry if I called you loser but yes, I am mad at you. You totally embarrassed me in front of kids. I won't forgive you! You stupid!"

"What? Why you..."

"Enough! Both of you! You two are very immature!" yelled a voice. It was Ikuko. She stopped them from talking bad harsh words. Saeko ignored her and Hina and walked away from them. Hina and Ikuko looked each other. They sighed heavily.

**At Game Center Crown**

Sol was waiting for Diana showing up. He noticed at a gray thing on the distance street. It was Diana. She walked very slowly and gentle. She smiled gently and friendly looks. She got them from her mother, Luna, the advisor to Neo-Queen Serenity. She noticed at Sol standing there and waiting for her.

"Sol! Hi!"

"Hi." Diana finally arrived Game Center Crown and greeted Sol. She smiled gently at him. Sol stared at her and hardly believed to her. Diana looked like a cat goddess. That was what Sol thought. Sol blinked and shook his head.

"So, have you found any Sailor Soldiers yet?"

"No, not yet. I ask you a few questions for you."

"Go ahead."

"How do you talk? Are you from Mau? How do you get powers? Why are you involving this event? Why Ikuko? Those questions I have to ask you! Be honest."

"Very well, I will answer them. Please don't tell Ikuko and Hina."

"I won't."

"Yes, I am a talking cat just like you. I also come from Mau. My queen sent me here to awaken Sailor Soldiers for defending the city until..." said Sol.

"Until what?"

"...you and Her Royal Highness Princess Lady Serenity get here for helping us to defeat enemies."

"Wait! How do you know Her Royal Highness Princess Lady Serenity? Who are you really?!" Diana said in worried tone but a few minutes later, she growled at him.

"Take an easy. I am from 32nd century also. My queen is Her Majesty Neo-Queen Serenity and she ordered me to back here to protect Royal Family's families."

"Oh my god... why..."

"To keep you and Her Royal Highness away from reveal of me and Sailor Sun. It is an order from Her Majesty. She thinks it is not right time yet." Sol explained to Diana.

_Surprise, Sol came from the future like Lady Serenity and Diana lived there. Why didn't they know Sol and a mysterious soldier named was Sailor Sun, the soldier of the sun? Sailor Sun? Exactly, who was she? There was no soldier who guarded the fiery star which was the sun that was the first-born. Was she also come from Silver Millennium? There were lot mysteries about Sailor Sun_.

"Sailor Sun? Not right time? Impossible... And Sailor Soldiers?"

"They already know that."

"I can't believe, Sol."

"Don't tell Ikuko and Princess Lady Serenity I mean Hina."

"I won't. Let's wait until the time is right."

"Yes," Sol said and then noticed at two persons were on way to Game Center Crown, "Huh?! It's them!" Diana turned to look at Ikuko and Hina walking. Diana and Sol walked to them and greeted them.

"Hi! How's school?" Diana greeted. She was talking about different subject. She wouldn't tell Hina and Ikuko about what she heard from Sol.

"Same as boring." Hina said.

"I see."

"Hina? Look!" Hina looked at Ikuko pointing to someone. She turned to look at a girl. It was Saeko. She walked to the park alone.

"Saeko? What is she doing?" Ikuko asked. Hina didn't know what Saeko doing. She didn't know her and asked Ikuko to play game for a while.

In the park, Saeko walked slowly and looked for someone. She looked around and tried to find someone she loved mostly.

"Big Sister!" a cheer voice yelled. It came from beside Saeko's back. Saeko turned to look and smiled happily.

"Oh hi brother!" Saeko said as she smiled happily. She was happy to see her baby brother. She hugged him and looked down at him.

"How's school for you?"

"It's fun. I draw a picture of you and showed to my teacher and the student. I told them that you are the best sister I've ever! You always are there for me whenever I need you. Big sister, I love you!" Saeko's brother explained. Saeko began crying and hugging him so tight.

"Oh, I love you too. I am glad you are my baby brother. Dad and mom will be proud of me if I take care of you very well." Saeko said calmly.

Surprise, she was not mean but she was pure and soft-heart person at all. Something or someone cracked a few sticks in the bushes. Saeko heard something from it and turned to look at the bushes. She put her brother behind her and protected him. She was ready for fighting. She glazed at some bushes.

"Hey whoever you are! Please show yourself!" Saeko yelled to the bushes. Something moved out of the bushes and Saeko was shocked to see. It was Hina and Ikuko.

"Hina? Ikuko? What are you doing?! Why are you spying on me and my brother?! I still won't forgive you!" Saeko yelled to them.

"Calm down. We are sorry that we were spying on you because we thought you were mean." Hina said. Ikuko nodded with her.

"Mean? No way! My big sister is not mean. She's very friendly and kind sister. She always is there for me whenever I need her. She feeds me, takes care of me, and protects me very well. You are so wrong!" Saeko's brother defended.

Saeko looked down at him. Hina and Ikuko shocked what they heard from a brother of Saeko. They couldn't believe they were wrong about Saeko. Saeko gazed at her brother and got happy. She hugged him once again.

Something's flying in the sky and it flew toward to Saeko's brother's back. It hit him so hard but in fact, it knocked him out. Saeko's brother shocked and screamed so pain. He fainted. Saeko, Ikuko, and Hina got shocked.

"Brother! You ok?!" Saeko barked and was worried about him. She tried to wake him up. Ikuko and Hina noticed at something that hit Saeko's brother. It was a little rock. They looked at each other and looked at Saeko. Someone's laughing loudly. Three girls turned to look at a strange creature. It was huge figure. It was made of rock. Saeko got mad and yelled at it.

"How dare you hit my brother! I won't forgive you! Who are you?!" Saeko yelled and got ready for fighting.

"My name is Rockman. I was sent by Black Moon to kill..." Rockman said while he was pointing to Saeko, "...YOU!"

"What?! Kill me?! What the-" Saeko was cut off by Ikuko and Hina got stand in front of her and protected her. Saeko got confuse and didn't know why those girls protected her. Ikuko turned to look at Saeko and told her to get out. Saeko shook her head and said.

"No way! I can fight!" Saeko said. She was very brave fighter. Three girls looked at Rockman. Rockman laughed and glared at them.

Rockman said, "I must eliminate all of you!"

Hina thought, '_Grr... I can't transform in front of Saeko. What am I doing?!'_

Ikuko thought, '_Oh no. There is other way we can transform without anyone notice.'_

Saeko thought,_ 'I must defeat Rockman_!'

Rockman raised his hand in the air and summoned a huge rock on his hand. He looked at them and threw it toward them. Hina, Ikuko, and Saeko shocked and tried to dodge from it. Ikuko and Hina fell on the ground and looked at Saeko stood there. Saeko began growling as pointed to Rockman.

"You! How dare you attack those girls who try to protect me? I won't forgive you!" Saeko yelled. She still stood there and looked at Rockman. Rockman laughed and summoned another rock.

"Try this!!!" Rockman yelled as he threw it toward Saeko. Saeko got her eyes widen and looked at a rock toward her. She had no choice but defended herself.

Saeko thought, '_What am I doing?! How can I defeat him?!'_

Saeko raised her arms to cover her face to defend herself. She closed her eyes and was enough brave to protect her. Something's glowed on her forehead. It's bright. It beamed toward a rock and destroyed it. Ikuko and Hina got shocked to look at Saeko's forehead. Hina realized that something's blue on Saeko's forehead. It was a symbol of Mercury.

Hina thought, _'What?! Mercury?! No way... Saeko is... Sailor Mercury?! I have to awaken her!'_

Hina heard two voices from somewhere. She turned to look at Diana and Sol hid inside the bushes. They came out of it and nodded at her. Hina turned to look at Ikuko and told her to transform. Ikuko nodded once.

Saeko tried to open her eyes and got confuse. She thought she was hit by a rock but she wasn't. She didn't understand and looked at Hina and Ikuko ran to her.

Saeko said, "What's going on? Am I dead?"

Hina said, "No, you aren't. Look, you are a Sailor Soldier of Mercury. Take this and call, "Mercury Star Power."

Saeko looked at Hina and began believing in her and took a transformation from her.

"I am... a Sailor Soldier?"

"Yes, you are! Let's transform!" said Hina. Three girls nodded once. They began yelling for transforming.

"Moon Crisis..."

"Moon Prism..."

"Mercury Power..."

"MAKE-UP!!!" three girls shouted together.

Hina and Ikuko transformed into Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon. Surprise, Saeko transformed into Sailor Mercury. She got original Sailor Mercury's suit but not same hairstyle. It was long brown hair. Sailor Mercury opened her eyes and looked at her Sailor Soldier suit. She got shocked and shook her head.

"This can't be... I am Sailor Mercury? What's going on?!" Sailor Mercury barked.

"No time for explaining. Go fight!" Diana shouted. Sailor Mercury was shocked and looked at two cats who could talk.

"What?! You talk?! Awe man! Forget it! Let's fight!" Sailor Mercury shouted back. She got ready for fighting alongside with Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon. Super Sailor Moon pointed to Rockman and said.

"Rockman, what you did to Saeko's brother was unforgiving! In the name of moon and I will punish you! I am Super Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury listened to Super Sailor Moon said to Rockman.

Sailor Moon thought, _'Huh? Oh yeah.'_

"I am Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Mercury thought, _'Huh? Ok this is very weird. Everything's very weird around me.'_

"And I am Sailor Mercury!"

Sailor Mercury tried to think what kinds of attack that original Sailor Mercury used to. She realized something's in her mind. As while Rockman didn't care if they were Sailor Soldiers, he still wanted to destroy them. He summoned another rock. It was a huge rock floated in the air. Rockman threw it toward three Sailor Soldiers. Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon looked at a huge rock flew toward them. Sailor Mercury stepped forward beside Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon. She looked at them and told them to move back. She turned to look at a huge rock flew toward her. She raised her hands in the air and got ready for attacking.

"Move back! Let me handle it! Sabao Spray Freezing!!!" Sailor Mercury shouted. She used this attack to stop the huge rock in the middle of the air. Its attack was water and ice elements. A huge rock turned in a white ice ball and it fell down by itself. Sailor Mercury sighed happily and glared at Rockman. Rockman shocked and looked at her and began growling. Sailor Mercury clasped her hands and closed her eyes. She was ready for another attack power. Then she opened her eyes and shouted for attack power.

"Sabao..." Sailor Mercury released her hands from clasping and a couple of blue bubbles got together in her hands while she was raising her hand and pointing to Rockman, "... SPRAY!!!"

A couple of blue bubbles released her hands and flew to Rockman. It was not attack. It produced a thick fog that obscures the area, but which the Senshi can see clearly in. It was surrounding of Rockman which couldn't see Sailor Soldiers around him. It was support ability, incapable of directly harming enemies.

Sailor Mercury shouted to Super Sailor Moon.

"Destroy him!" Super Sailor Moon nodded once.

"Get it! Moon Gorgeous..." Super Sailor Moon summoned her weapon to appear in her hand and used to finish Rockman off, "...Meditation!!!" Rockman heard a final attack from Super Sailor Moon and tried to see a glowing light in the fog. He realized it was final attacking. Once again, he got hit from attacking and destroyed him. The fog began fading away. Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon stared at Sailor Mercury. They couldn't believe her because she was mean girl but she was Sailor Mercury!

Super Sailor Moon thought, 'So Saeko is... Ami's mother? Wow... she surely is different from Ami. Saeko is very temple... tough... and attribute. Ami is very shy... quiet... and calm. I don't see any commons between Saeko and Ami. Hmm... I will find out.'

She blinked and looked at Sailor Mercury. She gazed at her and Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury shouted, "What's wrong with you two? Stop staring at me like that!" Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mercury began laughing. Diana and Sol were standing next to bushes and saw a whole happen. They were happy and relived.

**In a hallway in a high school**

"WHAT?! You are from the future?! It is so cool!" It was a shout from Saeko. Saeko couldn't believe what she heard from Hina talking to her.

Ikuko stared at Hina and asked her a question.

"Hina? Please honest. What really brings you here?" Ikuko was asking to Hina while she laughed with Saeko. She stopped laughing, turned to Ikuko and noticed how serious Ikuko was. Hina sighed a bit and looked down at the floor.

"To find my people's ancestors and protect them." That was her sentence. No more truths for Ikuko and others. Hina had no choices but told them lies. Lies were one way that Hina must protect for her family or no future goes ahead with her.


End file.
